


Sauce For Everything

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cooking, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack loves sauce; there’s a perfect kind for every occasion.





	Sauce For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 80: Sauce at anythingdrabble.

Jack loves sauce; earth cuisine in general is amazing, so many different countries each with their own cooking styles and sauces, and there really is a sauce for every occasion. He’s spent time on well over a hundred other planets, and the food he’s sampled has sometimes been great and sometimes barely edible, but no other planet he’s ever visited has had the sheer variety to be found on this backwater little world.

His century and a half on earth has perhaps made him a little particular about which sauces go with what; for instance, horseradish sauce should only be served with roast beef, applesauce is a must with pork, and he simply has to have mint sauce with his roast lamb. Parsley sauce is the perfect accompaniment for white fish, and Chinese food without soy sauce would be sacrilege.

Jack’s learned to make all the standard sauces for Sunday dinners, and he’s a dab hand at some of the fancier ones too. He makes a really good steak in red wine sauce, and he’s planning on cooking that at the weekend when, Rift permitting, he and Ianto will have two whole days off. One of the benefits of a larger team is that everybody gets one weekend off a month, as well as a day off during the week.

Today though they’re at work and the team is arguing over what to have for lunch; pizza, or baked potatoes from the mobile kiosk up on the Plas, with a choice of cheese topping, baked beans or curry sauce. Or maybe fish and chips; there should be a bottle of tomato ketchup in the cupboard. Owen wants ribs with barbecue sauce, but the place that does them doesn’t deliver and Ianto is digging his heels in about driving right across town. Besides, barbecue sauce is best not eaten in the Hub; it’s what they add to Myfanwy’s food so she knows what she can and can’t eat. If the team starts eating it in her presence the old girl will get confused.

“You want barbecue ribs you can go get them yourself and eat them outside,” Ianto’s telling Owen.

“But it’s raining!” Owen protests.

“Eat them in here and you risk having to fight Myfanwy for them. I’m pretty sure she’d win.”

“Fine,” Owen grumbles. “I’ll ‘ave a spud with curry sauce then.”

Just like that, the argument over lunch is settled. Ianto grabs his umbrella and takes the invisible lift up to the Plas to get everyone’s order; it’s an even split between cheese with beans, and curry sauce. Jack wants one of each, arguing he didn’t get breakfast this morning thanks to a wandering Weevil.

Waiting for Ianto to return with lunch, Jack scrawls a few items on the shopping list he’s making, everything he’ll need for the cooking he plans to do at the weekend. Saturday will be the steak, Sunday roast lamb with all the trimmings…

He’ll need chocolate sauce too; nothing goes better with Ianto.

The End


End file.
